Wolf Warrior
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: The last episode, through a different point of view. Innocent, perhaps? Or just as guilty as the rest of the low race known as humans? Find out. {Spoiler for the endin Episode!} Read and Review please.


Heya! Yeah, yeah, I know...'Get back to your other fanfics!' Well poo-poo on you, cause this is just a bitty one shot, so bleh. No, I'm joking. It is a one-shot, and it is based on the last episode of 'Wolf's Rain'. If you have not seen it, then do not read this, or you will become highly confused. I only say about two names in this, and they aren't going to help much. So if you really, really, really, know the characters well, or have seen the last episode, then by all means, read and review!! Oh, just a quick thing; I refer to Dacia as Him/He with a capital...

I don't own any Wolf's Rain characters...Though I wish I did...Though, this is seen throught he eyes of my original charrie..so mrr. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

His eyes.

So…Menacing, they couldn't belong to a mortal man. Yet, He was not a man. Right before me, He changed. Shedding the guise of a human, there stood a wolf. He was a pitch black, and very muscular, quite beautiful. The magnificent creature had honored me with His presence. Yet that feeling quickly turned to bile in my throat. That same disturbing glare was in those eyes. How one of them had been human baffled me, for he stared with two golden lights. A wolf's beauty, a man's hatred.

What a frightening combination.

As He looked in my direction, He grinned a wolfish grin. Then, at a speed not meant for a mortal, was off like a shot. He kicked up snow as he went, and I dared not blink for loosing sight of Him. My legs began to move, almost as if on their own. I was no match for the beast, yet I tried my best. My lungs were burning in a matter of minutes, and I slowed to a walk.

The tundra was endless, and my thoughts turned to how I had gotten there in the first place. My mind drew a blank. The wind howled in my ears, until I realized that it was He. A battle cry, I had assumed. And though the call could have come from anywhere, I pressed on in the direction I had been heading.

A pitiful whine cut through my senses, and it urged me on. The sound wasn't too far off, and in a few moments, I was met with a disturbing sight. The bile from before would not stay in my gullet, and I was soon retching what little food I had in my stomach. When I was done, I wiped my mouth, and spit the taste out onto the snow. My composure slowly returning I peeked over the rock I had hidden myself behind. I prepared myself that time, although the scene still shocked me to no end.

That beautiful creature, with a pelt like the night, and eyes as bright as stars, was a murderer. I had always known it, from the first time he had gazed my way. Perhaps I did not want to believe such a form would kill for pleasure. Yet, there I was, witnessing the madness as it unraveled.

A female wolf lay in the snow, he stunning fur matted and filthy. Crimson life force was draining from a wound at her throat. She was the owner of that mournful whine that had called me to this place. I felt as though I should have thanked her, yet damned her as well. Such a sight, I could hardly stand it.

A vengeful growl caught my attention, and I pulled my eyes away from the dying wolfess. Instead, I watched as He battled a rather fluffy brown male. Under different circumstances, I would have giggled to myself at how soft and fat he was. But as I watched him trying to avenge the fallen female, I couldn't even think of smiling.

With a quick slash, He delivered the final blow, and the tawny male fell besides the female. They whined in harmony, pulling at my heart, so that I whined along with them. One of the female's dainty ears twitched the only sign that she had heard me. I wanted to go to them, to comfort them in such horrible conditions. But, once again, my attention was drawn away from death. This time, by a young girl crying out.

In His jaws, was a fair girl. She was so dainty, and fair of color. Her hair was a comforting tint of pink, although it wasn't very attractive then. It was streaked with…Green blood? I rubbed my eyes, thinking that the carnage had caused me to hallucinate. No, I was seeing quite clearly. Too clearly, for my taste, for a large beaten up wolf leapt in front of me. I let out a surprised squeal, and was once again, ignored.

Thank the gods.

His jaws crunched, and the girl cried out once more, before they both seemed to disappear. I was quite puzzled, until the giant white wolf before me leapt after them. They were so fast, they had seemed to vanish in midair! Their speed was awe-inspiring. Up the rocky cliff they went, and curiosity rang through me. Where were they going, and why was He killing them with such a passion.

I stood up, intent of following them, when a shape barreled me over. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that it barely grazed me, and I had flown back a few feet. I lay in the snow, blinking in confusion at what had just happened. When I lifted my head, I saw that it was a muscular gray wolf. He was hovering over the other two, which were dying.

I stayed as I was, listening to the urgent whines. My head fell back into the soft snow, and I listened, trying to imagine what they were saying. I lifted my head once more, for they had stopped suddenly. The gray wolf looked down at his fallen brethren. I watched, fascinated, as they seemed to communicate with only their eyes. I knew that they were intelligent, but to witness such tender emotion, caused me to respect them even more.

The healthy wolf lowered his head, as if to nuzzle his comrade. Instead, I saw his jaws tense, and looked away just as the sickening crunch sounded. My stomach churned, yet since I had already vomited all my stomach contents, I could only give off dry heaves. I dared to look back up, and gazed at the two that were dead. They had gone peacefully…I could tell from their faces.

The large one still thrived, and he regarded them both mournfully. He had just committed the greatest act of mercy, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There, as I watched him stand so elegantly, a muscle twitched in my almost numb cheek. I dared to smile at such a grim scene, yet I couldn't help it. That one gray wolf made my heart lift, and I stood on sore legs to embrace him. He didn't acknowledge my presence, and leapt up the rocks, following the trail of green blood.

The need to be near him fueled me on, and I walked towards a low rock, that led up to another. Next to it, were the carcasses, blood still flowing from their lifeless bodies. Boldly, I ran my fingers over what clean fur they had, and sighed. It was softer than velvet.

My breath shuddered at the memory of their deaths, and I grasp the rocks. Slow, yet determined, I made my way up the side of the cliff. Many jagged pieces cut into my palms, and bare feet, but still, I pressed on. I didn't know how it was even possible for me to achieve such a feat, for I reached to top eventually. I laid on my stomach, breaths coming out in harsh gasps. I was almost thrown off of the edge, by a flurry of paws and snow.

He and the merciful gray wolf were fighting. To the death, just like the others. My eyes widened, and I prayed that the gray would be victorious.

It was quick.

Flinching, the smoky opponent looked to his side in almost a daze. There, was a fatal wound. It bled rather slowly, though it was very deep. He wouldn't be able to survive that. Eyes wide, he staggered over to a rock, and collapsed. There, he was met by the white, scarred up wolf. Just like before, the wounded was being comforted by the weak.

My eyes set on watching them, stung with tears. What was there to gain? What was so important that they needed to die for? The ways of the wolf are mysterious, and I was a naive girl, could never hope to understand them.

But I could try.

Just as I was contemplating this, the gray one snarled, chasing the white wolf away. Ah, an act of valor on his part, I had thought. And while we were all engaged in the pain of another, He had stolen the girl once more. The white wolf stared at his pack member once more, before chasing after the black demon. Both bounding in almost god-like speed, they dove into a dark opening. The mouth of Satan himself.

I stayed behind.

I couldn't leave the last wolf, the one that was still alive, and quickly fading. Breathing heavily, I saw his ribs through the torn skin, and swallowed my sickness. I crawled on my hands and knees, avoiding the river of blood as it flowed from his body. I stopped in my tracks when he lifted his head, ears pointed at my body. Our gazes met then, and I saw one emotion that glazed his gleaming eyes.

Fear.

He was afraid of something. Whether it was of me, or of his demise, I didn't know. All I knew was that he touched my heart the most of all. I really did believe that he had had a chance against Him. But alas, he too had been cut down in battle. Once that he saw I was no threat, his head lay to rest on the cold ground.

This time, I had wanted to cry, but the tears would not come. I could feel them, taunting me, and burning in the back of my eyes, but they wouldn't fall. I was grief stricken, and my body numb with horror and cold. So I did what I thought was best to honor such noble creatures.

I howled.

I howled for their misery, the way they had to live in the oppression of humans. In the battle within themselves and against He who treated them like sheep, and slaughtered them. How I felt, and how I thought was poured into that canvas of a melody. I continued until I choked on my own voice, and the restless tune finally wavered.

I threw myself onto the great beast, clutching and sobbing onto his lightly snowed on fur. His course outer fur rubbed against my cheek, and it soothed me, as I finally was able to cry. Eventually, I just lay there, on his uninjured side. I had hoped that by some miracle, if I were able to keep his body warm, he would come back to life. But I just consumed most of his body's heat. Taking a shuddering breath, I realized that I could not stay there forever, no matter how much I wanted too.

My tired eyes opened, attacked as light flooded through my vision. Blinking, I managed to clear up my eyesight, and looked down at the smoky wolf. Just to gaze at him one last time before I would leave to parts unknown. I gasped as fear suddenly chilled me to the bone, and scooted away from that area.

He was not there.

Instead, there lay a tan skinned man. His side was still ripped open, yes, and his blood the same color. But, he too was gifted with the form of a wolf. Just like his murderer Yet, as I thought this, anger rose inside of me. No! He was not like that black wolf, that played the role of God! He was…

I finally recognized his face.

Placing my head near his jaw, I began to whisper to myself. No…He couldn't be… A fresh wave of tears blurred my picture of him, and I rubbed them away quickly, still staring at his chiseled jaw. Backing away, I had seen enough, and wanted to leave this cursed land. I turned around, and was bombarded with a pool of his blood. It was so think, and slightly frozen in such cold weather. As I looked down into it, I saw a reflection.

An obsidian wolf, with emerald green eyes was staring back at me.

I wake up, screaming.

The first thing I notice is that it is pitch black, and I can't see. Bright white dots flash in front of my eyes, and I blink to try and clear them. My back is soaked, and I feel the sheets tangled up around my feet. Reaching for my bedside lamp, my knuckles smack against it, causing the thing to go crashing to the floor. So now I was terrified, and my hand was throbbing with pain. Bringing my bruised knuckles to my lips, droplets of water fall onto them.

I am in tears.

Not from the already fleeting pain, but from that realistic vision. I take hungry, deep breaths, and try to sooth out my thoughts. It was just a dream, not a vision. My shoulders shake, and I turn my head to the side. My uninjured hand slides over the other half of the bed, and is met with a shocking cold. He isn't there. This only fuels my hysteria, until I am screaming into my hands, tears running down into my palms.

"Amelia? Amelia!?" a rugged voice cuts through the darkness, barely reaching my ears through my own cries of anguish. "Amelia, what happened!?" His arms are around me, roughly shaking my body and screaming into my face.

Though strange, this calms me down.

I have stopped screaming, and now return to the terrified aftershock of a second anxiety attack. He wraps his arms around me in a soothing way, holding me close to his body. I press my ear against his bare chest, desperate to hear a heartbeat. I am not disappointed. I beat hard and strong. Though I have stopped screaming, tears still choke my throat, constricting my ability to speak.

"Was it a dream?" His baritone rocks though my body, causing me to shiver at the thought of never hearing him again. That one thought drives me to fresh tears, and my throat loosened some.

"No…Not a dream. A horrible n-nightmare…" My voice is so weak, it is pathetic. I sniffled, and try to wipe my face free of moisture. I hear him sigh in annoyance at my emotions, and I fully understood why. I would be annoyed with me as well.

He pets my hair, asking in a growl more than a voice, and I can tell he didn't want to say it. "Want to talk abou-" I don't let him finish. Instead, I freed myself from his hold, and turned to stare him in the face. My bloodshot eyes into his cool and reflective orbs.

"Don't you dare leave me!" I wail almost like a cat in pain, and see him wince, but I continue."Don't you ever leave me, Tsume!"

His eyes widen some, first flashing at the realization that it was a command. I then see them soften, just the slightest, and knew he understood. He opens his arms once more, and I fall into them and sob an empty sob. I have run out of tears. But that's okay, I don't think I need them anymore.

"…" He stares into the darkness, and his grip tightens on me. Staying silent, I feel him stroke my hair, and sigh. Some girls may need to talk about there feelings with men.

But this is all the comfort I'll ever need.

I finally wipe my eyes of the last trace of sadness, and try to untangle my sheets, and end up getting stuck. A deep rumbling sigh sounds behind me, and he helps me out of the mess. Smiling softly, I turn and kiss him, a sign of my gratitude. I wrap my arm around his neck, and gaze up at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that…" I can feel him tense up as I dare to hint at his feelings, "But it was so real! Like…a vision…or, a memory." I recall the lifeless gaze of my Tsume, and shudder, hugging him tighter.

"Lia? I can't breath." He grunts, teasing me in his own little way. It works. I giggle, letting him go, and stand up to opened the curtains. The dream fades away as I look out into the mourning light. I can hear the bed creak as he stands, and walks over behind me.

"I'm going out to meet a few buddies…" He says, as I turn and watch him run a hand through his hair.

Smiling to myself, I roll my eyes and pat his muscular arm, "You mean, go to a bar, start fights, and get thrown out again…"

Flashing me a smirk that lasts only a second, he quickly kisses me on the forehead. Going over to put on his jacket on, he gives me a sort of growl. "Not my fault. This new guy, Darcia, thinks he can take me on…"

"Fat chance." He and I say at the same time, blinking at each other in shock before I end up giggling again.

He picks up his helmet, and wipes imaginary dust off of it. Looking back at me as I follow him out to the front door, I can see a shadow of a smile on his lips. He places the helmet on his head, and flicks the visor up to gaze at me. "Be here when I get back?" He says gruffly, voice slightly muffled. I don't know why, but every time he leaves, he asks that same question.

"You bet." I hug his arm lovingly, and watch him give me a genuine grin. His long legs mount the motorcycle, and he rolls his neck, so it won't be tense. My own ride sat in the driveway next to his, but I didn't feel like going out so early. The roar of the bike caught me off guard and I leapt into the air some. Watching as he zoomed off noisily, he causes a few car alarms to sound. I sigh, my bathrobe fluttering in the chilly wind.

"See you soon, My Wolf Warrior."


End file.
